Direx Board (CSA)
The Direx Board is the ultimate authority in the CSA. It establishes overall policies, approves annual and quarterly budgets, and issues directives that guide the activities of everyone in the Authority. From the lowest freight worker all the way up to the ExO, everyone in the Corporate Sector is answerable to the Direx Board. Originally there were two types of Direx board member; the most important members are chosen by the voting sponsor corporations. The process for selecting Direx representative is left to the discretion of each sponsor. The second type were drawn from the contributing sponsor corporations. One-third of the Direx seats were selected from this group at random each year. As with the seats set aside for the voting sponsor corporations, the process for selecting Direx representative was left to the discretion of each sponsor. After the reorganization of 46 ISY (27 ABY), the board was elected by shareholders, directly at the regular meetings. Direx Meetings Direx meetings are conducted in a loose parliamentary fashion, more concerned with expediency than procedural niceties. It's a corporate board, not a governmental legislature. The following information outlines the policies governing meetings of the CSA Direx Board. Policies / Procedures #Convening the Direx Board ##Meetings may be convened at the request of any member of the Direx board, the ExO, or the Imperial Advisor, so long as proper notification is sent and the meeting is convened at a time and place that affords each member a reasonable opportunity of attending. ##Meetings are typically convened in the board room of the CSA Headquarters building on Etti IV, but are not required to be. Members may attend by holoterm. # Conducting Direx meetings ## The Prex, or, in the case of the Prex's absence, some other appointed representative (like the ExO), presides over the meeting: calling it to order, overseeing the agenda, raising agenda items, recognizing speakers, motions and seconds, and tallying votes. ## In the case of new business, issues may be raised by any member of the board, the ExO, or the Imperial Advisor. ## Once an issue has been raised, it is typically presented by some knowledgable individual designated by the board. This individual may be a board member, the ExO, Imperial Advisor, or some other expert or analyst, such as a Viceprex. ## After the issue is presented to the board, an open debate may occur between all members of the board. The ExO and Imperial Advisor have full involvement in the debate of all Direx board issues. Anyone may participate or give testimony in such debates, provided they are first authorized to do so by a member of the board, the ExO, or the Imperial Advisor. ## The debate ends when a Direx board member makes a motion before the board. Such motions usually include either a policy to be established by the board in regards to the issue, or a tabling of the discussion so that a policy can be either investigated or drafted. If the motion is seconded, it goes to a vote. The ExO has the power to both submit and second motions before the board. The Imperial Advisor may not submit nor second motions before the board. ## Once a motion is submitted and seconded, the Prex calls for the vote of each member. Direx members may make their votes in person, or may send their votes to the board with the Prex reading them into the record. ### Motions carry when a majority of all submitted votes are for the motion. The only exception to this rule is a no confidence vote to remove the ExO from his position which requires a two thirds majority of all submitted votes. ### Motions are defeated when a majority of all submitted votes are against the motion. ### Direx members may, of course, abstain from a vote, in which case their vote is not submitted and not taken into account for the calculation of a majority. ### Should a vote of regular members occur without a majority for or against, the ExO shall cast the tie-breaking vote. OOC Information Voting Procedures Due to scheduling constraints, it is sometimes difficult to plan meetings that all Direx members can attend. To ensure that all members are able to participate, the Direx forum of the MUSH bulletin board system (+bboard 25) and/or the Direx mailing list (+mmail Direx) are used to announce, discuss, and vote on all Direx issues. The following guidelines apply: # The bulletin board and mailing list are also used for OOC discussions and announcements, please indicate when a post is IC somehow (in the subject line, a header or title in the body, etc.). # When posting an issue for Direx consideration, give it a number and title of some sort. The current date is often used as an id number, for example: ISSUE 20061124: BBoard Posting Tax. # Include a description in the issue posting, and sum it all up into one or more yes/no questions that can be voted on. # Include a voting due date in the issue posting. The length of time offered by the due date is left to the discretion of the poster, but it should give Direx members enough time to consider the issue, RP a little with it, and get their response/vote posted. # It is possible to do more than just vote yes/no or abstain on an issue. Direx members should feel free to start discussions, ask questions, or call for a full, in-person Direx meeting in order to roleplay their involvement. # Yes/no votes should include a little rhetoric. Backup your position, and try to persuade others. # Direx members are free to change their votes before the issue is decided. If somebody persuades you to change your vote before the issue is decided, change it. Category:Corporate Sector Authority